


Striders Have Accidents Too

by werewolfboyfriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Piss kink, brief dave mention, bro pisses himself, hope somebody likes this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfboyfriend/pseuds/werewolfboyfriend
Summary: Bro Strider has a few too many drinks during one of his gigs and suffers the consequences when the night is over.
Kudos: 31





	Striders Have Accidents Too

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for someone ;) There was no beta reader and I wrote it one day so have a little mercy on me. Sorry it's on the shorter side but I hope you guys like it. Also posting this on my phone which makes it so very stupidly hard to add tags.

The amount of drinks that Bro had consumed tonight had been an accident. He blames the club his gig was at for being so god damn hot in the middle of a texan summer. Did these fucks not even have an air conditioner? Either way he had to stay hydrated and who was he to say no to all the drinks a pretty little twink brought to him up on stage. As long as he wasn't paying then he was more than willing to drink whatever alcohol was slid his way. Of course he knew to drink just as much water to balance it all out. Couldn't get sloppy when he was turning out beats, it was his career after all. A career that wasn't very open to bathroom breaks. Who has time to piss when he's got a whole night of music to make. Not Bro Strider that was for certain.

When the night was finally over, he hadn't even thought to stop for a break. He would rather pack up all of his gear as soon as humanly possible and abscond the fuck out. Bro was in no mood to hang around and get hit on by clingy drunk babes tonight. That however did not stop the drunk babes from finding him and hanging off his arms while he was trying to roll out. His bladder throwing a bit of a tantrum by gradually starting to ache and cause twinges of pain whenever he bent over a certain way. He had to get out and now. 

With some skillful flashsteps and empty promises about hanging out with the babes next time, he was finally in his dingy old truck and speeding off. He had places to be and bladders to empty, it was of utmost importance that he found himself wishing he had sirens and lights on top of his truck. It was embarrassing that he had to drive with one hand trapped right in between two clenched thighs. 

Finally, he managed to pull into the underground parking of the apartment building, wasting one precious second to toss the blue tarp over all of his equipment. Then, despite knowing the elevators had been broken down for years, he checked just to make sure that annoying yellow caution tape was still lamely hanging to the doors. It was. Of course it was. Why wouldn't it be? Piece of shit landlord. Bro made his way to the stairs, taking them two at a time until the wide stance was too much and he had to limit himself to taking things one step at a time. He swore he could feel the heaviness of his own bladder as the dull ache continued to remind him of his situation. 

It felt like he had blacked out at some point while climbing what felt like an endless amount of stairs all the way to the top because finally, he found himself standing outside of the apartment door. With the drinks making his head a little fuzzy and the twinges of pain in his lower half distracting him, it became much more of a struggle than it should have been to unlock the damn door and get himself inside. He hadn't even realized he'd been shifting around with his thighs together until he rushed his way into the apartment. 

A click was heard behind him as the door closed, doing his best to try and make it to the bathroom without jostling around too much. It seemed to be too late however as a small spurt managed to escape, causing Bro to freeze dead in his tracks. Fuck. Okay chill. He just had to get his composure back, which ended up being much more difficult than he had originally planned. Once the flood gates had started to open, there wasn't much anyone could stop the stream. It seemed even the coolest of Striders was not immune to basic human bodily functions. A true universal shock. 

Bro had never taken into account how good it would feel to finally just let go. Of course he was aware of people being into this shit, hell he even had a few requests on his site to indulge on it but had never wanted to deal with the mess of it all. Now he understood why they were so into it. Maybe it was just how badly he had had to go or the alcohol in his system but it felt really *really* good. Good to the point that his knees gave out from under him with a groan as the hot stream down his thighs started to form a rather decent puddle under him. He'd never been more thankful to have a living room with no carpet then right now, at least for a brief moment before his brain refocused entirely on the feeling of emptying his bladder all over himself and the hardwood floor.

When the last few drops managed to slip out, Bro was left on his knees in a hot puddle, his jeans soaked and tight against his legs. The tightness did nothing to help how hard he was, cock straining against the rough fabric of his boxers, so much that a defined outline could be seen. It took all of two seconds for him to decide what to do. 

Instead of taking the time to clean up and go have a shower, Bro made quick work of opening up his jeans and shoving down his clothing to where his knees sat on the floor. The minute his cock sprung free, one of his hands made itself busy with working himself over, his thumb teasing the head and slit to make things last at least a little longer. It would be a shame to cum so soon, even if it meant sitting in a puddle of his own piss. The thought made him twitch in his hand, a rough moan escaping him as he throws that idea out the window. Experimenting could wait another day. He just wanted to cum.

Bro shifted some, the wet squelch of his jeans in the puddle sending a shiver right down his spine. The fans on his site might have a point with this shit. His body felt like it was running a fever with how hot he was getting, his free hand sliding up his chest and bunching up his shirt into his mouth to muffle his grunts and moans as he moved the hand on his dick even faster. 

He wasn't sure what finally put the nail in the coffin, maybe it was imagining his fans watching him during a stream, pissing all over himself, or maybe it was the thought that Dave could have been home and seen or could walk in at any moment. Maybe it was both. But, something did send him over the edge with a rather ragged growl through his teeth, the fabric of his shirt muffling it. His cock throbbed and twitched as ropes of cum found their way onto his hand and the puddle below, adding even further to the mess on the poor floor. It was probably one of the more intense jack off sessions he's ever had, certainly something to pack away in a box in the back of his mind for later. Something to play with. Maybe some pay wall content. That could wait until later though.

For now, Bro had quite a bit of cleaning up to do.


End file.
